


Returned

by BiBerryMuffin



Series: No Way Out [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Core Frisk, Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Bluescreen Sans, Gen, Inktale Sans, Underswap Chara - Freeform, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, error!sans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiBerryMuffin/pseuds/BiBerryMuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Blueberry helps Chara out of the void things only get worse and a old "friend" comes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bluescreen

Sans sat in the anti-void staring at his now black hands that kept glitching violently.

“ _Blueberry! Why didn’t you go with Chara!?!_ ” A voice screamed at him in his head for what seemed like the millionth time. The voices had been very quiet before all of this but now they were extremely loud. They were constantly screaming at him. They were becoming somewhat annoying.

“ ** _BecAuSe,_** ” He replied in a soft voice. “ _ **There’s no fixing this…**_ ”

“ _Don’t say that!_ ” Another voice pipped up in his head.

“ ** _W-wHY n-N-nOT?” He asked. “It’S tHe tRUtH...I’M nO lOnGEr BlUEbErRY SaNs. I’M E-eRroR BLuEbErrY SAnS…_** ” He shook his head and a few tears came to his eyes that he quickly wiped away.

“ _Wow! That’s a mouthful! Why don’t we call you something else? Like...Bluescreen Sans!_ ” Another voice said.

“ ** _Y-y-y-YeAH! Th-that’s a g-g-GrEAt iDeA!_** ” He exclaimed standing up. “ ** _I’m n-nO lOnGEr BlUEbErrY SaNS! I’m BlUeScREEn SaNS! SavIoR of ThE mUlTi-VerSe!_** ”

“ _Savior of the multi-verse, huh?_ ” A voice asked.

“ _ **YeAh!**_ ” He exclaimed pumping his fist in the air, his eyes full of excitement.

“ _Well, ‘Savior of the multi-verse’ better get to work, huh? Error’s still out there!_ ”

“ ** _YoU’Re riGhT!_** ” Bluescreen gasped. “ ** _I-iT’s tIme tO s-stOp bEiNG l-LaZY and w-WoRK oN fi-fiXInG wHaT ErROr deStROyED!_** ”

Bluescreen looked at all the same red hearts hanging from the ceiling by Error’s strings. There were so many of them. All from different timelines. So many humans like his own who had their own Sans who probably missed them and need them.

He grinned a wide grin as he looked at all of them.

So many humans to save.

So many friends to make.

So many mistakes to fix.

It fill him with…

Determination?

“ ** _S-sTaRTiNg wITh tHeSE…_** ” He said turning all the hearts blue at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place 5 years since Error left Blueberry in the void and a few weeks after Save Them. This is a chapter story and we have to more chapters to go. Also, prepare yourselves because this is THE FINALE!  
> Goodnight! *Falls asleep at the keyboard*  
> Idea for Error Blueberry to be called Bluescreen was thought up by DandelionSea  
> If you’d like to stay updated about this fic and the No Way Out series please follow my tumblr account at http://theportalponies.tumblr.com/.  
> Errortale belongs to http://loverofpiggies.tumblr.com/  
> -ThePortalPonies


	2. True Reset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara finally resets their timeline after a month of waiting for Blueberry Sans to be found.

Chara sat at the spot where Sans had left them staring at the ground. It had been a month already since Sans had left them and there was still no sign of Sans. Papyrus walked up behind them.

“Hey, kid…” He said sitting down next to them.

“Hey…” Chara said sighing.

Papyrus rubbed the back of his head and looked at the out of the corner of his eye, “So…you gonna reset soon?”

Chara sat their silently for a moment before nodding their head, “Mhm.”

“Well, alright then…” He said looking away from them. They sat there like that for a while not looking at each other. Thinking about Sans and the soon to come reset. Core!Frisk had gone back to saving others after Chara came back seeing that this Underswap had been fixed. But they had promised that they would look out for any signs of Sans.

“Ya know, kid.” Papyrus sighed. “I don’t care if you reset this time as long as I can be with my brother again.”

He stood up patted their head and began to walk away, “Might as well get it over with while you still feel up to it!” He called over his shoulder as he walked off.

Chara’s face hardened as they stared at the ground. They pulled up the reset screen and stared at it for a while.

_Are you sure you want a True Reset?_

_❤Yes                                            No_

They hit yes and sat there as they felt the world fade away into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, wow this one was super short! But this is how it was planned out in my outline so I am leaving it this way. So, the next chapter, unlike the first two, is going to be extremely long and the characters are going to shift really fast. It might get just a tiny bit confusing.  
> This chapter takes place 5 years since Blueberry was left in the void by Error and 1 month after the events of Save Them.  
> Next chapter is the FINALE guys! Are you ready?  
> Might do a spin off called: Bluescreen: Savior of the Multi-verse but I dunno.  
> If you’d like to stay updated about this fic and the No Way Out series please follow my tumblr account at https://biberrymuffin.tumblr.com/  
> Errortale belongs to http://loverofpiggies.tumblr.com  
> -ThePortalPonies


	3. Returned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything seems to be back to normal in Underswap until Error shows up and things blow up in everyone's faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this might get a little confusing. There's lots of switches of what character it's focusing on. I tried to make the transitions as smooth as possible but it may still be a little confusing.  
> -ThePortalPonies

A familiar sensation went over Error as he ground his teeth together in anger. Someone somewhere had done a True Reset. Someone had reset another one of the stupid glitches he had destroyed.

“ _ **Dammit.**_ ” He growled. “ _ **Who keeps resetting these STUPID GLITCHES?!?**_ ”

This had been happening to him far too often lately. He’d feel a reset, trace it back to it’s source, and find out someone had reset one of the timelines he had destroyed. Apparently, there was a new “hero” destroying all the hard work he put into eradicating the multi-verse of all those mistakes and bringing them back.

The name of the so called “savior of the multi-verse” made him feel like he was going to burst into flames every time he heard it.

Bluescreen.

He _HATED_ him! As soon as he found him he would make him pay for all he had done to him. He traced the reset back to the source timeline it had come from and his eyes widened in shock then flared up in rage.

The True Reset had come from Underswap.

“ _ **FUCKING BLUEBERRY!**_ ” He shouted enraged and brought up a portal to Underswap.

* * *

 

Chara watched Sans as he and his brother had their little exchange. Papyrus was cracking his jokes, Sans was stomping his foot and yelling as usual. Everything seemed to have gone back to normal.

Chara frowned at them from behind the convenient lamp. How was this possible? How was Sans _here_? He had stayed back in the anti-void. They sighed and slumped down.

After Sans ran off and Papyrus motioned for them to come out from their hiding spot he asked them, “So, do you think it’s him or…?”

Chara sighed and shook their head, “I don’t see any signs that he is…” They crossed their arms. “Then again, I don’t see any signs that he isn’t either.”

Papyrus shrugged, “Well, at least he’s here, right?” He smiled down at them.

“Right.” Chara nodded smiling but still felt disappointed.

“Well, better catch up with him. Before he comes back.” Papyrus said gesturing in the direction Sans had went. “I’ll be up ahead if you need me.” He snapped his fingers and took a shortcut to the path ahead.

Chara sighed and walked after the two skeletons.

* * *

 

“Is that…? Is that a human?!?”

“Uh… Actually, I think that’s a rock.”

“Oh.”

“Hey, what’s that in front of the rock?”

“OH MY GOD! Is...is that a human?”

“Yes.”

“OH MY GOD! Papyrus! I finally did it!”

Chara watched Papyrus and Sans’ exchange closely even though they had experienced it several times before. There was still no change in the way Sans acted. He acted as if he had never been in the anti-void at all. There wasn’t even a slight change.

It was like he was a completely new Sans entirely.

* * *

 

“Sans?” They asked him on their ‘date’. “Want to hear a joke?”

Sans glared at them for a second then said hesitantly, “Alright…”

“Knock knock…” Chara said their chest filling with hope. Please remember. Please remember. Please remember.

“Who’s there?” He asked skeptically his eyebrow raised.

Please! Please! Please! They chanted in their head continuing to tell the joke.

“Dishes.”

Sans looked confused, “Dishes who?”

Pleeeeease!

“I don’t know who _dish_ is! I just came to deliver a package!” They waited for him to gasp in contemplation or laugh but…

It never came.

Sans groaned annoyed, “Ugh! Human! You’ve got to stop spending so much time with Papyrus!”

All the hope Chara had for Sans remembering their time together in the anti-void left them at that moment.

“Ok, Sans.” They said bitterly. “I will.”

* * *

 

Error watched as Blueberry and Chara talked together in front of the skeleton brother’s house. He laughed a disturbing laugh. Did they think that everything could just go back to normal because the stupid human reset?

They were going to be quite surprised.

He stepped closer to them and overheard their conversation, “Ok, Sans. I will.”

“ ** _No you won’t._** ” He said in a sinister voice coming up behind them.

The human gasped and hid behind Blueberry when they saw him, “Error!” They exclaimed frightened.

Blueberry just looked between them confused, “Error? Human, is that a friend of yours?” He asked and Chara shook their head rapidly. Blueberry looked Error over perplexed, “Then who is he?”

* * *

 

“Then who is he?”

Chara was shocked at Sans.

How could he not remember _Error_! The person who completely ruined their lives. The person who killed everyone they loved. There was no way he forgot _that_! You would think seeing Error would at least jog some of his memory!

“How do you not remember who he is!?! He killed all our friends, tried to destroy our timeline, almost made you _kill Papyrus_ , kidnapped you, and then left you to die!” She screamed at him in frustration.

“Really?” Sans eyes widened. “He did all that? Wow. He must really be hurting inside.” He turned to Error and looked him in the eyes. “Isn’t that right?” He asked him. “You’re hurting inside?”

* * *

“Isn’t that right?” Blueberry asked Error catching him off guard. “You’re hurting inside?” He was looking Error straight in the eyes without a trace of fear. It shocked Error so bad he blue screened for a minute.

How stupid was Blueberry? He really thought that he could _help him_?!? How pathetic. No one would ever be able to help him. He didn’t need help. He didn’t _want_ help! All he wanted was to destroy all the stupid glitches!

“ _ **You know, I’m really getting tired of your shit.**_ ” Error growled at him. “ _ **This time I’m going to END your stupid timeline and I’m going to kill YOU TWO FIRST!**_ ” He lifted up his hand to grab their souls with his strings when he felt something wrap around and tug at his own.

“ _ **N-nO yOu'RE n-NOt.**_ ” A familiar but heavily glitched voice came from behind him. “ _ **N-NOt if I have a-any say i-IN tH-thiS.**_ ” Error snapped his head back angrily towards the voice to see who stopped him and the sight that came to his eyes made him stop completely in his tracks.

“ _ **What?**_ ” He said staring in awe at the figure across from him.

* * *

 

Chara cringed prepared for Error’s attack when they heard another glitched voice join Error’s, “ _ **N-nO yOu'RE n-NOt. N-NOt if I have a-any say i-IN tH-thiS.**_ ” Chara opened their eyes and gasped when they saw Error being held back by another error’s strings.

But it wasn’t just any error holding him back. It was their Sans! The one who had been left behind in the anti-void months earlier.

“ _ **What?**_ ” Error said staring at him looking utterly mind boggled.

“Sans!” Chara exclaimed running out from behind his double and up to their Sans. They hugged him tight as tears started to streak down their face. It was him. It really and truly was him. He never forgot at all! He was replaced!

“ _ **Oh, h-HeLlo, hUMaN!**_ ” Sans grinned down at them. “ ** _I-iT’s nice to s-see you ag-gAiN!_** ” He gestured towards Error, “ _ **But I’m currently**_ **tied up** _ **at the moment.**_ ” He lightly pushed them off him as they chuckled at his joke. “ _ **So, if you d-dOn’T miNd. I n-nEEd to f-FiNIsh whAT I hAVe st-stARTeD.**_ ”

Chara nodded and ran back over to Sans’ double.

* * *

 

Bluescreen watched carefully as Chara ran back over to the double of himself.

He couldn’t let them get hurt.

He _wouldn’t_ let them get hurt.

He had done a lot in a month. He had freed half of the humans whom Error had trapped and brought them back to their own timelines. Often times someone would be there waiting for them to come back. Whether it be a Sans or someone else. There was always someone who was thankful to see their human stepping out one of his portals.

Sometimes, no one was waiting for them. Most of the time when this occurred a monotone Frisk with black eyes, whom he now knew was called Core!Frisk, had taken them away. But the human was always happy and the human always reset. And Bluescreen always made sure he was gone before they did.

He was somewhat of a legend now. People across several timelines knew his name.

Bluescreen: Savior of the Multi-verse.

Now it was time for him to save it again.

“ _ **Well, well, well…**_ ” Error said grinning evilly. “ _ **What do we have here?**_ ” He tilted his head slightly to the left and mocked him. “ _ **Is that you, wimpy Blueberry?**_ ”

“ _ **MY n-NaMe iS n-NoT BLUEbeRry aNyMore. NoR I-is iT SAnS.**_ ” He tightened his grip on Error’s soul. “ _ **It’s BlUEsCrEEn. SAVIOR OF THE MULTI-VERSE!**_ ”

* * *

 

Error could not believe his eyes. The wimpy little Blueberry he had left in the anti-void was now standing before him as an error. How ironic.

He lightly chuckled to himself, “ ** _Well, well, well… What do we have here?_** ” He asked. “ _ **Is that you, wimpy Blueberry?**_ ”

Error Blueberry’s face slightly darkened and Error felt the thread wrapped around his soul get tighter, “ _ **MY n-NaMe iS n-NoT BLUEbeRry aNyMore. NoR I-is iT SAnS.**_ ” Error Blueberry yelled at him. “ _ **It’s BlUEsCrEEn. SAVIOR OF THE MULTI-VERSE!**_ ”

Error recoiled back in surprise. No way. It couldn’t be. You mean the stupid glitch that had been ruining everything he’d done this whole time was BLUEBERRY!

“ _ **YOU!**_ ” He used his own strings to grab “Bluescreen”’s soul. “ _ **You’re the one whose been restoring everything I worked so hard to delete!**_ ” Error roared at Bluescreen his eyes burning with hatred.

Bluescreen recoiled back the strings that were now pulling his soul, “ _ **HEh.**_ ” He lightly tugged at the strings wrapped around his soul. “ _ **YeAh, I hAVe. BuT nOt aLoNe.**_ ” He replied nonchalantly. “ _ **Core!Frisk and Ink are still out there… Still wOrKiNG. You kill me and**_ **NOTHING WILL CHANGE** _ **.**_ ” Error could feel his soul being crushed by Bluescreen threads as they tightened. “ _ **I KILL YOU THOUGH AND**_ **EVERYTHING** _ **WILL CHANGE!**_ ”

Error laughed a wretched laugh and smiled. “ _ **That’s where you’re wrong ‘Bluescreen’,**_ ” He sneered. “ ** _there’s others out there destroying worlds as well. I’m not the only one. Just one that’s well known. And seeing how you’re an error now you may just BECOME ONE OF THEM!_** ” He stared into the other error’s eyes. “ _ **I can tell you’ve already lost parts of yourself. You’re going to lose more anyways. You might as well not try. Because in the end it doesn’t matter. Nothing does.**_ ”

Bluescreen ground his teeth together and yelled, “ _ **I don’t c-cARe what y-YOu haVE to SAy! I won’t l-LEt you harm anYOnE anyMOre! I WILL NOT!**_ ” Bluescreen ran straight at Error and pushed them both into a portal he brought up out of nowhere.

Error and Bluescreen both fell endlessly through a world that was nothing more than blue. Everything faded away from around them and time seemed to stop completely. Words and numbers that made no sense floated around them. And seemingly at the same time they both crashed.

_A problem has been detected and Windows has been shut down to prevent damage to your computer._

_The problem seems to be caused by the following file: BLUESCREEN.SAVIOROFTHEMULTIVERSE_

_MANUALLY- INITIATED-CRASH_

_If this is the first time you’ve seen this stop error screen, restart your computer. If this screen appears again, follow these steps:_

_Check to make sure any new hardware or software is properly installed. If this is a new installation, ask your hardware or software manufacturer for any Windows updates you might need._

_If problems continue, disable or remove any newly installed hardware or software. Disable BIOS memory options such as caching or shadowing. If you need to use Safe Mode to remove or disable components, restart your computer, press F8 to select Advanced Startup Options, and then select Safe Mode._

_Technical Information:_

_***STOP: STUPIDFUCKINGBLUEBERRY(WHATHAVEYOUDONE)_

_***IVE.STOPPEDYOU-Adress WHATDOESITLOOKLIKE base at ERRORERRORERROR DateStamp GAMEOVER_

* * *

 

Chara watched horrified as the portal closed behind Bluescreen and Error as they fell through it. “NO SANS!” They ran to where the portal had been and fell to their knees crying.

He had saved them. But he had sacrificed himself in doing so and Chara would never see him again.

Sans’ double walked up behind them and stroked their back trying to calm them down. He talked to them in a hushed voice. But Chara just continued to cry.

He truly was the savior of the multi-verse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOWZA! That took longer than it needed too! Welp, that was the end.  
> I originally was not planning that ending but I got stuck and didn't know how to end it so I impulsively wrote the ending as it is. But that leads to the question. That ending was not very complete. It has potential for another chapter or fic entirely.  
> So, should I write another chapter or fic? Or should I just move on?  
> Vote here: http://goo.gl/UXNxyo  
> This chapter takes place 5 years since Blueberry was left in the void by Error and 2 month after the events of Save Them.  
> So, it's finally over! Hope you guys will stick around for Over Your Shoulder! I've been working really hard on it.  
> Thanks for the ride guys!  
> If you’d like to stay updated about this fic and the No Way Out series please follow my tumblr account at https://biberrymuffin.tumblr.com/.  
> Errortale belongs to http://loverofpiggies.tumblr.com/  
> Core!Frisk belongs to http://dokudoki.tumblr.com/  
> Ink belongs to http://comyet.tumblr.com/  
> -ThePortalPonies

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know this is short. But it's late and I've been working on Over Your Shoulder.  
> This takes place 5 years since Error left Blueberry in the void and a few weeks after Save Them. This is a chapter story and we have to more chapters to go. Also, prepare yourselves because this is THE FINALE!  
> Goodnight! *Falls asleep at the keyboard*  
> Idea for Error Blueberry to be called Bluescreen was thought up by DandelionSea  
> If you’d like to stay updated about this fic and the No Way Out series please follow my tumblr account at https://biberrymuffin.tumblr.com/.  
> Errortale belongs to http://loverofpiggies.tumblr.com/  
> -ThePortalPonies


End file.
